


全民目击10--补

by DeepBlue2019



Category: CM, C梅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlue2019/pseuds/DeepBlue2019





	全民目击10--补

全民目击10  
成功送走了“西甲球星太太团”和“大猪蹄子大联盟”的两人心有灵犀心猿意马心怀鬼胎地看了对方一眼，都觉得有点小荡漾。  
但是，显然他们现在需要讨论无数个问题，比如这个世界的足协、这个世界的夫妻财产权利、这个世界的他俩……  
梅西还在脑子里试图厘清他们需要先说哪个问题的时候，罗纳尔多突然把他扑倒在了沙发上！  
就……就算什么也不管直接来一发也得先洗个澡吧！！而且，不能在这里啊！！！梅西按住了罗纳尔多的肩膀“你你你冷静一下我们……”  
“我妈往这边走了坚持一会儿！”罗纳尔多抱住了大气也不敢喘的梅西，两人像两根捆在一起的筷子一样贴在一块儿，直到听到一句“啊妈妈什么都没看见你们继续。”才放松了下来，罗纳尔多浑身发热地从沙发上爬起来，顺手拉起了梅西。  
他的肌肉真是不多不少正正好好而且……罗纳尔多垂下视线，正好从T恤的V字领里看到梅西被结实胸肌撑出来的一道漂亮的沟……  
以前的自己是脑残吗？放任这么个小狮子在眼前蹦跶了那么久？还是以单身的状态？  
“呃……你之前要和我说什么来着？”察觉罗纳尔多视线的梅西生硬地转移了话题。并且口干舌燥地咽了咽口水。  
“对……足协还有……总之我录下来了我们上楼听吧。”  
上楼……卧室……这个房子里的浴室应该有罗纳尔多的浴巾吧……  
停停停停！梅西你这想法太危险了！你们是来自地球的老乡、你们是笔直笔直的战友！  
梅西拿上Pad给罗纳尔多带路，他们坐在铺着深灰色床单的KingSize上，点开了罗纳尔多手机的播放键——  
“克里斯你怎么回事？！”齐达内在手机里咆哮着，听得出非常愤怒，“世界杯刚过去的节骨眼上传出什么婚变的新闻，是想禁赛调查吗？你六年前追梅西时候死皮赖脸的劲儿去哪了？就算睡厕所也不能被拍到从家跑出来啊！再说了，你们都不是小孩子了，你们的小孩子都会踢倒钩了，就别让我再给你们操心了行吗？本来借着拿下大力神杯，你们很有希望拿下金百合！但是你看拉基蒂奇，学习一下人家秀恩爱的水平，你看苏亚雷斯，跟老婆一起拍广告，你看……”  
“那个教练……我们就是打赌闹着玩儿的……我跟梅……我跟里奥情比金坚。”罗纳尔多说道。  
“情比金坚是说出来的吗？就算我信，那些媒体信吗？我告诉你赶紧给我奋起直追还有希望，你们不是挺会玩儿的吗怎么这个时候低调平淡了？？？真是不会挑时候啊！我的头都为你们愁秃了！”  
不别把这事扣我们身上！  
“那我们……怎么……难道要开个发布会？”罗纳尔多又问道。  
手机里传来齐达内倒吸一口凉气的声音。  
“开发布会？难道要正襟危坐地对着话筒说一句‘呵呵我和我老婆好极了我半夜跑出去是去买左炔诺孕酮片’？？看在上帝的份上，你把你们那些车zhen、夜店、qing趣宾馆开房被抓拍到的新闻都忘了吗？！给我认真解决这件事！足协一旦调查至少禁赛一个月你懂吗万一影响女王杯怎么办！”  
【磅】地一声——应该是齐达内摔上门离开了。

梅西轰然倒塌在了床上。  
罗纳尔多删除了音频，以一种精神分裂之后又重塑人格般的平静说着“世界杯的规定是，已婚球员隔年轮换到对方的国家队踢球，为了防止借此突增实力，有规定注册必须满一年、而且赛后如果感情破裂，需要对比赛期间的情况进行调查。”  
“哦。”梅西感觉现在佛系极了，罗纳尔多说的很对，他们情比金坚。  
“我得说一句，你教练的头发跟我没关系……”  
完美，不愧是梅西，真会抓重点！罗纳尔多想。

他们同时放空了十几秒。

“我去洗个澡。”梅西爬起来说道。  
“哦。”罗纳尔多拿起手机，听着浴室的水声，猛然全身的肌肉都绷紧了，包括那个地方。  
他……他去洗澡了……洗澡……  
出来的时候他会穿什么？浴袍？在腰上裹一条浴巾？睡衣？居家服？  
他又想起了手机里那些梅西的照片，他那完美的肌肉线条摸起来到底……  
“呃……罗纳尔多？”梅西的声音笼罩着一层水汽，听起来遥远而温柔。  
罗纳尔多立刻从床上弹了起来。  
淋浴坏了吗？冷水坏了吗？热水坏了吗？他没带毛巾吗？他肥皂掉了吗？他滑倒了吗？他低血压喘不上来气了吗上帝啊里奥！！！  
他立刻冲到了浴室门口，“怎么了亲爱的？”  
噢噢噢噢我叫他“亲爱的”了他会回我什么呢？？  
罗纳尔多紧张的如同多年前第一次上场。

“呃……克里斯，”梅西的声音隔着门，好像蒙上了一层暧昧的毛边“淋浴好像坏了，你能帮我看看吗？”

冷静冷静冷静！克制！注意不要看他不要脸红不要升旗……罗纳尔多艰难地在过大的浴室里移动，目不斜视地走到了花洒底下——开关关着，在中间偏左一点的地方。  
“让我看……【哗——】”一打开开关温热的水流就骤然冲了出来淋湿了罗纳尔多。  
“……这、这……”淋浴根本没坏啊……他是那个意思吗是吗是吗？？  
梅西看着罗纳尔多漂亮而锐利的眼睛大张着，透出些疑问，而后又把火热的视线投向了自己的身体。  
热水把衣料贴在了他完美的身体上，那起伏的肌肉在氤氲之间鼓胀着——这个浴室的排风系统是坏了吧，梅西觉得空气又粘又热。  
他们的视线在雾气之间交汇，上帝，罗纳尔多想，我之前到底……都错过了什么啊……  
在不断刷新的记录、接连捧起的奖杯、胜利或者失意的争锋之中，到底是什么贯穿着这一切呢？  
“里奥……”罗纳尔多滞涩地开口，“我……希望你不要觉得我唐突，其实，我早就……关注着你……我……”

梅西真的不知道怎么形容现在的感受。

罗纳尔多看起来像是要剖析自己这十年来的心路历程？

现在？？

在他好不容易鼓起勇气把他叫进来的，现在？  
“克里斯……你衣服湿了……”梅西朝他扬了扬下巴。  
“是、是啊，我……”  
“你为什么不干脆脱了呢？反正一会儿还会更湿。”  
里奥*梅西你！！！  
罗纳尔多往前一步，他微微颤抖着，全身都因为爱欲而蒸腾。他终于、终于摸上了那泛着粉色的、精悍的、危险的、美丽的肉体。  
梅西不高兴地拨开他的手，“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”他抓着罗纳尔多贴在身上的T恤，把它胡乱扒下来，和那堪比雕塑的完美肌肉贴在一起。  
“里奥……里奥……我的小狮子，我之前怎么不知道你这么辣……”  
罗纳尔多在梅西脖子上胡乱亲吻着，一边抓住了他挺翘的臀部——哦老天爷，就算是在他们原本的世界里，在场上看到他的臀线也很令人吃惊——性感到惊人的弧线，而它们真实的触感比看上去好他妈一万倍！  
罗纳尔多把手指插进去的时候，那里已经又湿又热。  
“宝贝儿……你早就准备好了……”  
回答他的是梅西懊恼的粗喘“我也不……知道，要不是……这样，谁上谁下还不一定……啊——”  
罗纳尔多曲起手指在他肠壁深处模仿着性交的频率抽插着，一边贴在他嘴唇上笑道“我真想见识见识这‘比梅西的盘带还灵活的舌头’嗯？”  
“哈……别太贪得无厌，先让我见识见识你的本事吧。”梅西抬起膝盖，蹭着罗纳尔多完全bo起的沉甸甸的家伙。  
老子忍那么久还不是怕你受不了？？  
真是忍无可忍……  
罗纳尔多把他的老对手按在了温度更凉的瓷砖上，手指猛然地抽出还来不及让梅西不满，火热的yin茎就替换了上来。  
“FuXXXXck！”罗纳尔多爆出一大串葡语脏话，他爽的头皮发麻，梅西紧紧裹着他，这可是常年跟他争世界第一的梅西，他上了他！！！  
他还这么热、这么紧……  
太不可思议了。  
“嗯……”梅西同样轻轻颤抖着，他的拳头死死攥着压在墙上，堪堪忍住了尾音上扬的呻吟，他从来不知道，这个居然这么……爽，罗纳尔多顶进来时的快速摩擦让他全身发热。  
身体深处更是涌动着可怕的酸麻。  
上帝啊，这也太过了……  
“蜜糖，”罗纳尔多压在他后背上，专心致志地舔他的耳朵“你里面在吸我。”他极慢地抽cha着，每一次都顶的极深。梅西几乎能描摹出那进出身体的凶器的形状。“怎么样，老婆？舒服吗？”  
“艹……别那样叫我…………嗯……快……”酸胀的感觉好像抓着他往下坠似的，梅西摇了摇头，想要咬住嘴唇却被手指伸进了嘴里。  
“唔……”罗纳尔多的手指拨弄着梅西的舌头，“别咬伤自己，我可是会心疼的，老婆。”  
你他妈故意的吗？  
梅西一边恶狠狠地咬了下去，一边塌下腰往后面一撞，成功让罗纳尔多闷哼一声抽出了手。  
“我本来想第一次温柔一些的里奥*梅西！”罗纳尔多咬牙切齿地抓住了梅西的腰窝，快速进出起来。  
“啊……”嘶哑的叫声一旦开头，就无法克制地吐露出更深的yu望，梅西被身体里的渴望和不满足的痉挛感磨得脑袋发晕，只得朝罗纳尔多叫道“你他妈的角度！左边！”  
见了鬼了，怎么会……还不够！  
“是我的左边！”那地方不一样……  
“遵命遵命你别夹了……艹，让我多爽一会儿！”罗纳尔多觉得魂都要被那不断紧缩又湿热的地方给吸走，他觉得这世界是神奇的——里奥梅西踢球技术根本不是世界第一，世界第二的是他的舌头、而世界第一的是他的屁股……世界第四罗纳尔多想道。  
照着梅西的话往左边狠狠抽弄，他只觉出碾过一块儿小小的凸起，梅西全身都绷直了，从他身体深处涌出来的热液和痉挛般的紧缩让罗纳尔多嘶吼一声咬住了他白皙的后颈，狠狠射了出来。


End file.
